


kisses like a drug, under your influence

by calumhoods



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, OT5 Friendship, it's more fluff than angst so, well mostly high school lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumhoods/pseuds/calumhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five. That’s the number of times Niall kissed Zayn. It happened in different circumstances and Niall never really knew how he felt about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses like a drug, under your influence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever published fic and this is one of my fav fics I've written. It's unbeta'd but I proofread it several times so it should be good to go. I don't own the boys (I wish I did though!) and everything written in here is purely fictional. i also have a thing for italicized words so. I hope you enjoy it! concrit is always appreciated x
> 
> title is from Boom Clap by Charlie XCX bc why the hell not

     Five. That’s the number of times Niall kissed Zayn. It happened in different circumstances and Niall never really knew how he felt about it.

-

       The first time it happened, they were nine and clueless. They sat in Niall’s backyard, each lad holding a glass with lemonade juice in one hand. It was a really hot summer day and they eventually got tired from playing too much football so they decided to rest and take a shower once they’re no longer sweaty.

 

     “I wonder what it’s like to kiss someone,” Zayn suddenly said.

 

     Niall looked over his best mate and gave him a scandalized look. He thought back to the time when he watched _Titanic_ with his family and how his da told him to look away when Jack and Rose kissed. “Zayn!”

 

     “C’mon, Ni,” his eye had a mischievous glint in it. “One time, when everyone was asleep, I saw this pair kiss and they looked like they enjoyed it, like it was fun!”

 

     “You know what’s not fun, though? When mum hears us talking about that!” Niall’s heart was beating really fast and he felt his cheeks heat up. He blamed the heat for that.

 

     Suddenly, Zayn was leaning in and kissing Niall. Niall yelped in surprise but kissed him back. His heart was beating fast and all he can think of is how Zayn’s lips felt against his and that he _liked_ it. He placed his hand on Zayn’s shirt and tangled the other in his raven black hair.

 

     When Zayn finally pulled away, Niall was red as a tomato. The blonde smiled and bit his lip. He didn’t know what to say so he just leapt at the other lad’s arms and nuzzled his face into Zayn’s neck and kissed it.

 

       “See, Niall, I told you it was fun. We should do it again.”

 

     Niall grinned. “Soon.”

-

     Second time they kissed, they were twelve and bored. They were hanging out in Zayn’s basement, playing FIFA, Niall grumbling every time Zayn scored a goal. Zayn’s parents were at work and Niall’s were out of the city for some business trip, so just like what they always do, they dropped Niall off at Zayn’s house.

 

     The lads always slept at the basement every time Niall comes over so they can play Xbox until three in the morning and bring food anytime they want. It’s all Niall could ask for, really. Except it wasn’t.

 

     You see, Niall is different from other boys. When he talked to his mates, including Zayn, he never really listens to them when they start talking about girls. Girls were pretty but Niall didn’t like them. What he liked is watching the boys from the high school play footie or the way Zayn chuckles every time Niall made a joke about their old math teacher, Mr. Cowell, and his ratty old suit and overly large glasses.

 

     “I’m bored,” Zayn said, pausing the game at hand, also drawing Niall out of reverie.

 

     “C’mon, who gets bored of playing FIFA? I haven’t even beaten you yet,” Niall said, voice laced with his Irish accent. Zayn blushed and for a moment—or maybe Niall imagined it—flicked his eyes down at Niall’s lips. The paler lad bit his lip unconsciously.

 

     “Hey, remember when we were nine and we kissed in your backyard,” Zayn said, now grinning. He knew Niall hated talking about that because it turns out his brother Greg was watching them and told their parents. So after that his whole family teased him about it and he _hated_ it.

 

     Niall groaned into the throw pillow and buried his face in it. He wanted to scream and break everything he sees because the truth is, he wants to kiss Zayn again, but he knows he can’t because Zayn liked girls. Or maybe boys, just not Niall.

 

     “It wasn’t that bad, you know,” the raven-haired boy said, his voice now alarmingly close. “I’d love to do it again.”

 

     Niall tensed. He looked up and expected to see a grinning Zayn and laugh at him, but he didn’t. Instead, Zayn was biting his lip nervously with a soft look in his eyes. It was Niall who laughed. The sound filled the room and when he realized Zayn was serious, his stomach dropped.

 

     “You know, it’s okay, I was just—“

 

     Zayn’s voice was effectively cut by Niall as he pressed his lips to Zayn’s. The lad kissed back and Niall smiled into his lips. Niall licked Zayn’s lower lip and tugged at it. Zayn, on his part, licked Niall’s braces with his tongue, causing Niall’s cock to twitch.

 

     They kissed for a good five minutes. It was better, this kiss. They were so much more aware of what was going on between them, and the silence and privacy made both boys feel secure. When they finally pulled back, Zayn’s lips were red and swollen and Niall thought it was the most splendid sight he’s ever seen.

 

     Zayn grinned. “Let’s sleep, I’m tired.”

 

     Whether from kissing or playing FIFA, Niall could never decide.

-

     They were fourteen when they kissed again. Harry, the new kid with curly hair and green eyes, had a party and he invited Niall and Zayn over. Niall made friends with Harry when he was assigned to sit next to him during English and the curly-haired lad borrowed a pencil from him. Niall then introduced him to Zayn, Liam and Louis (Louis was surprisingly speechless and blushy the whole time). Since then, the five of them had been really good friends.

 

     So they were in Harry’s room after the party ended, playing truth or dare. The five of them decided to have an impromptu sleepover when they said they were tired and didn’t want to go home. They formed a circle and Harry’s tumbler was placed in the middle. Louis spun the bottle and it landed on Liam. Liam groaned.

 

     “Truth,” Liam said.

 

     “You’re so boring, Liam,” Louis whined. “Okay, do you have a crush on the junior, Danielle?”

 

     Liam flushed all the way down to his neck as he shook his head violently. “No!” His voice was five octaves higher which caused Louis and Harry to guffaw and high five. Niall thought he saw Louis wink at Harry. “What? She’s graduating next year, I don’t see the point.”

 

     “Aw, Payno,” Harry cooed. “That’s exactly the reason why you should make a move on her! She’s leaving soon!”

 

     “Can we just go on with the game?” Liam was full-on red now. He then spun the bottle and of course, it landed on Niall. The universe will never leave Niall alone, apparently.

 

     “Bring it on, Nialler,” Zayn said from his right.

 

     Louis smirked and excitedly whispered into Liam’s ears. Liam eyes flicked from Zayn to Niall and he grinned like a fucking idiot.

 

     Niall hesitated. He’s sure if he’ll choose truth, he’d be forced by Louis to admit he has a crush on Zayn but…okay, Niall will _always_ be the life of the party. “Dare, lads, I choose dare.”

 

     Louis practically squealed at that. Liam had a dangerous glint in his eye that comes only when he has something really fun and rebellious planned—which, admittedly, is something Liam’s done only once before, when they planned to sneak into an All Time Low concert using the exit. And of course, it didn’t work, Louis was practically waving a flag saying _OH HEY LOOK WE WANT TO SEE ALL TIME LOW BUT OUR PARENTS WON’T ALLOW US SO WE’RE SNEAKING IN!_

     Niall audibly gulped and took a deep breath. This isn’t good, not when Louis, Liam, and Harry were planning on something.

 

     “Niall James Horan,” Liam said with a fake cough, “I, Liam James Payne, dare you to kiss the chivalrous and rather good-looking Zayn Javaad Malik.”

 

     “You’re an idiot, Liam,” Louis said between laughs.

 

     “I’m sorry, Louis, I apologise for my lack of eloquence. Turns out not everyone is blessed with an ability with wordplay.”

 

     “C’mon,” Harry cooed, “Nialler, kiss Zaynie, please?” Harry was now batting his eyelashes, making him look like an actual kitten. Niall wanted to smack his face.

 

     “Yeah, Ni,” Zayn butted in, “it’s not like this is the first time we did that.”

 

     Louis, who was now practically _screaming_ , stopped midsentence. Liam had a hand in his mouth to keep from laughing at his blonde friend’s face and Harry had this shit-eating smirk on his face. Niall wished the earth would swallow him right then and now, and never come back ever again.

 

     “You _kissed?_ ” Liam asked.

 

     “Yeah, twice, what’s wrong with that?” Zayn was so relaxed about the whole situation it made Niall want to rip his hair off his head.

 

     “Alright, let’s get this shit over with. I’m knackered.” Niall tried his very best not to let his voice quiver. Of course, it meant nothing to Zayn. He should’ve known that when Zayn started showing interest in Perrie during year eight. He hated how that affected him and now he just wants this to be over so he can silently wallow in self-pity once everyone’s asleep.

 

     He leaned into Zayn, letting his lips collide with Zayn’s. It was _amazing_. Zayn was _amazing._ Niall’s previous thoughts about Zayn not liking him went flying out the window when he let Zayn dominate the kiss. The lad knew how to use his mouth and tongue and it made Niall shiver and it sends a sensation down Niall’s lower region. Zayn was sucking at Niall’s bottom lip when Louis wolf whistled. Both lads hesitantly pulled away, leaving both of them semi-hard just from _snogging_.

 

     “C’mon, let’s sleep,” Niall said, feigning a yawn.

 

     “But I didn’t get to kiss Harry yet,” Louis protested purposefully, clutching his chest in mock-surprise.

 

     “Sod off, Lou, we all know you and Harry kiss even without getting dared,” Niall snapped.

 

     Harry flushed and Louis’ eyes softened. “Alright, let’s sleep.”

 

     That night, before drifting to sleep, Niall received a text from Louis.

 

     **Louis:** _I’m an actor, you know, so I know when someone is faking something or not._

  **Louis:** _It’s okay, it’ll get better._

-

     The fourth time they kissed, they were both really mad. It had been eight months since Niall last kissed Zayn at Harry’s and Niall has tried _so hard_ not to let himself like Zayn again.

 

     They’re sophomores now and Niall had started going out with Calum Hood, a freshman transfer from Australia. The kid was attractive with his dark brown eyes and incredibly and impossibly sharp jawline.

 

     There’s nothing really serious about their relationship. A kiss in the hallway in between classes, holding hands under the table when they have lunch, the occasional make out in the alley when they go out, and that one amazing blowjob Calum had given Niall when Niall’s parents were away and they were left alone in the Horans’ basement. Calum was a really nice boyfriend, really, but he’s not Zayn.

 

     Now, they were hanging out at Liam’s, a Disney movie (this time it’s _The Lion King_ ) playing on Liam’s big flat screen. Louis and Harry (who are now dating, finally) were cuddled at the foot of Liam’s bed, Louis head resting on Harry’s shoulder, their fingers entwined with each other’s. Niall lay with his head rested on Harry’s long legs, with Liam lying on his stomach in front of them, head rested on both hands, looking like a little kid, watching a movie for the first time. Zayn sat beside Harry, curled up in a ball, legs tangled with Niall’s.

 

     Niall was texting Calum that time though he can hear Timon and Pumba singing _Hakuna Matata_ in the movie so he guessed they were halfway through the movie.

 

 **Niall:** _hey babe im @ liam’s rn watching the lion king w the bys miss you :)x_

 **Calum:** _sure babe mali’s watching telly and she’s not sharing :(_

 **Calum:** _wish u were here_

 **Calum:** _you dont hve to cme it’s v fine have fun ily_

 **Niall:** _what_

 **Niall:** _w_ _hat does ily mean_

 **Niall:** _i mean i know what that means bt_

 **Calum:** _sht wait im calling u now_

     Sure enough, Niall’s phone screen flashed Calum’s caller ID and he slid his screen right to answer. “S’cuse me lads, I need to take this.”

 

     Louis smirked. “Dirty talking with Calum again?”

 

     Niall gave him the middle finger and slipped out the room and sad beside the bathroom door. “Hi.”

 

     “Hi,” Calum says from the other line.

 

     “So, uhm.”

 

     “Sorry, Ni,” Calum started, “I didn’t mean to, like, text you that. It’s like instinct, you know? But I do, Niall, I lo—“

 

     “Calum, no,” Niall said, now slightly panicked, “You know I—“

 

     “I know, I know, and I’m not pressuring you or anything. You can take as long as you want I’m fine with it.”

 

     “You’re the best,” Niall smiled.

 

     “So, we’re cool, yeah?” He can hear Calum shuffling so he reckons he was in lying in his bed and Niall allows himself to imagine being on the same bed with Calum. He chuckled.

 

     “Yeah, totally,” he said, playing with a loose yarn in his plaid shirt. “We’re cool. But you’ll make it up to me, yeah?” If Calum were here Niall would’ve winked at him.

 

     “Dirty ass,” Calum said, his voice muffled. “G’night, babe. Have fun there.”

 

     “Yeah, I will. Goodnight, Calum. Kiss your hand for me, yeah?” And with that, Niall hung up.

 

     He was so immersed in his conversation with Calum he didn’t realize Zayn was standing across Niall, his expression unreadable. “Calum?”

 

     Niall nodded. He’s never actually felt comfortable when he’s alone with Zayn since that incident at Harry’s house. And Niall felt so impure for being with Calum when he _knows_ he still likes—maybe even loves—Zayn, even after all this time. He bit his lip and looked down at his black Vans.

 

     “He—we—we had some things we needed to talk about so…”

 

     When Niall looked up, his stomach dropped. Zayn was walking slowly, his eyes filled with something that’s so close to anger. “Yeah? What did you talk about?”

 

     “Some stuff,” Niall managed to croak out, “we—Zayn, what the fuck are you doing?” Niall was now pressed up against a wall, trapped between Zayn’s arms. The tan boy looked like he wanted to punch Niall and the wall or maybe both. He was breathing really hard and Niall was trying really hard not to get hard. He looked sexy like this.

 

     Zayn then traced the outline of Niall’s lips and looked at him under his eyelashes. “Is he a good kisser?”

 

     Niall’s eyes widened. This is definitely not the question he expected from Zayn. “Are you in love with my _boyfriend_?”

 

   Zayn didn’t speak for two beats. He just stared at the boy trapped between his arms. Then suddenly, their lips collided. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and biting and it was _good_. It was so good, in fact, for a moment, Niall forgot he had a boyfriend.

 

     He tensed when he remembered Calum and pulled back. His eyes were wide with apprehension and he was about to say something when Zayn kissed him again, this time more forceful, more demanding, more _something_. Niall thought _fuck it, I’m kissing Zayn and show him what he missed._ So he kissed Zayn back passionately, tugging at his lower lip and sucking at it like it was a treat. Or maybe it was.

    

     Zayn moaned into Niall’s mouth and shoved his tongue down Niall’s mouth. Niall did the same and soon enough, their tongues were gliding against each other. Niall even took the chance to grind into Zayn’s hips, making the other lad smirk into his neck as he suck a mark that’s surely gonna stay in his skin for a couple of days. Niall tugged at Zayn’s perfect quiff and took Zayn’s face in both hands to kiss him once more.

 

     Niall whimpered when Zayn stopped the kiss with a smirk on his face. “I bet Calum could never kiss you like that.”

 

     And he left a confused and frustrated Niall because of course, Calum could _never_ kiss like Zayn does.

-

     It took them two years to finally kiss for the fifth time. And it was _so fucking worth it_.

 

     Time went by for Niall and the gang. After that night he and Zayn made out, Niall broke up with Calum and eventually moved on. Louis and Harry broke up ten times before they decided they were just idiots for not trusting their boyfriends enough and they told their friends about the first time they both made love (“No, Liam, it wasn’t fucking, it was _making love_. God, we should lecture you about the difference,” Louis had said) which made Niall want to cry because it was gross and be happy because his friends are finally in love.

 

     Liam asked Danielle out but they only went on two dates before Danielle told Liam she can’t be with someone who is too serious in taking relationships. Liam cried in front of a helpless Zayn and a confused Niall and since then, Liam never asked anyone out.

 

     Things with Zayn are really awkward. Niall would sometimes catch Zayn staring at him when they’re watching a movie and Zayn is a lot more formal around him and never talked about what happened when they were younger. They rarely hung out alone and if they do, they just end up saying goodbye an hour later because things just got too awkward.

 

     Now it’s senior year and prom is in three days and Niall does not have a date. Not that he is _that_ desperate but he has asked a couple of boys—girls, even—but they all turned him down, leaving Niall alone and helpless. Niall knew for a fact that Zayn does not have a date, but it would be too absurd to ask him because it’s bad enough that they almost never talk to each other anymore.

 

     He was perched in his room’s window seat, miraculously reading a book, when Liam came in without knocking. He sat opposite Niall and smiled at the blonde lad.

 

     “Going to prom?” Liam asked.

 

     “Eh, don’t have a date, do I,” Niall shrugged. He tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest.

 

     Liam looked at him sadly, like there’s a secret he’s keeping that he so badly wants to tell Niall. Niall just smiled back. “He’s just waiting, you know?”

 

     “Li,” Niall sounded like he was pleading. Liam had always been the one Niall talked to about Zayn because Liam does not try to understand. He just listens and hugs the smaller lad when he’s finished rumbling. “I—I…he’s got a date, I’m sure.”

 

     “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t talk to him,” Liam said matter-of-factly. His calm demeanour infuriates Niall sometimes.

 

     “Doesn’t matter, you know? I—it’s hard, Li. Seeing him makes me so angry and sad and frustrated and it’s like I don’t even matter to him anymore when he talks about Perrie and it _fucking hurts_ , okay? It hurts and I hate myself for it.” Niall let a single tear run down his face and Liam brushed his thumb across Niall’s cheek to wipe it off. “You know what the worst part is? I have to pretend to be happy for him because I’m his best mate and just…”

 

 

       “Zayn and Perrie broke up five months ago,” Liam said, obviously confused.

 

     “I know, but that’s not the point. It’s that I’m his _best mate_ , and that’s what I’ll always be to him and it’s so unfair because I left Calum _because of him_ and it’s like he doesn’t even care, you know?”

 

     “I talked to Zayn last night. Told me he’s sad because of what you are now. He wants you back.”

 

     “He wants Niall his best mate, not Niall his first kiss.”

 

     “See you at prom,” Liam patted his knee, suddenly brightening up.

 

     Niall ended up staying at home during prom night. His mum kept giving him worried glances during dinner so he excused himself and ate in his bedroom while blasting The Kooks in his speakers. He was enjoying his teriyaki chicken when _Westside_ started playing the chorus and he almost choked.

 

_We can settle down_

_Start a family_

_‘Cause you're my best friend_

     _That is so wrong in so many different levels,_ Niall thought. But he ended up crying again as he thought of Zayn going to prom and dancing with someone else and felt stupid because that would’ve been Niall, had it not been for his cowardice.

 

     An hour later, Niall’s mum and dad knocked on his door and told him they’re going out to visit his grandmum and not to drink too much beer and eat too much pizza and watch too on Netflix. Of course, Niall didn’t listen to them so when the doorbell rang, he cursed loudly and stumbled his way to the front door to see who the late night intruder is.

 

     And it turns out to be Zayn. Zayn who is in a suit and a grey tie, which made Niall think of inappropriate things about Zayn in a _grey tie_. Zayn who is bringing a bouquet of blue flowers. Zayn who is standing on Niall’s doorstep with a sheepish look on his face, his hair a perfect and adorable mess. Zayn who leaned in to kiss Niall on the lips.

 

     The sudden movement surprised Niall he yelped at first. But he felt Zayn’s hands in his back and relaxed into the kiss, promptly licking Zayn’s lower lip just to tease him. The other boy deepened the kiss and there was so much passion in it Niall wanted to cry. He tangled his hands in Zayn’s hair and smiled into the kiss. It was like innocent like their first kiss, curious like their second kiss, hesitant like their third kiss and passionate like their fourth kiss. It was everything at once and Niall is just so damn happy.

 

     When they pulled back for air, both their lips were red and swollen. Niall checked the digital clock perched at the top of the flat screen tv in their living room. 20:34.

 

     “What happened to prom,” Niall asked once they’re seated on the sofa. They sat so close their knees touched and their arms pressed against each other. For the first time in a long time, Niall didn’t mind.

 

     “You didn’t go, that’s what happened,” Zayn answered, his mouth dangerously close to Niall’s neck.

 

     “Wha—“

 

     “God, Niall, you don’t get it, do you? I went to prom thinking you’d be there but you weren’t and Louis and Harry and Liam had no idea where you were. So I looked for you and…”

 

     “I do, I get it. I just—Zayn, I really like and you and I thought you never reciprocated my feelings and, like, I’m an idiot and I should’ve kissed right after I broke up with Calum but I didn’t and for a long time I just kept my feelings for you all to myself which, I admit, sucks and—oof!”

 

     Niall was silenced by Zayn’s lips moving against his and Niall smiled and kissed him back. “I like you, too, Ni. Ever since that first kiss.” Zayn is blushing and Niall’s chest felt tight in the best way possible and he just found it impossible that Zayn liked him back and he is now his…

 

     “Are we, like, boyfriends now,” Niall said, biting his lip.

 

     “Yeah, totally.” Zayn grinned and kissed Niall for the seventh time and the eighth time until Niall lost count.

 

       “So are you gonna dance with me or what,” Niall said. Zayn gave him a confused look and he chuckled. “You’re in your prom suit, might as well make the most of it.”

 

       “Not here,” Zayn replied. He stood up and held out his hand. Niall took it and Zayn led them to Niall’s backyard. “We had our first kiss here so I think it would make sense that we have our first dance as boyfriends here, too.”

 

       Niall blushed and pressed a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. They danced, aimlessly swaying under the stars.

 

     “Oi, you skipped prom for this?” Louis was suddenly in the door leading to the garden, his brown hair a mess. Harry was right behind him, arms wrapped around his boyfriend and pressing kisses in the shorter lad’s face. Liam was beside Louis, leaning awkwardly against the door frame and smiling fondly at the couple.

 

     “I’d skip any school events for this, Tommo,” Zayn said, promptly giving Louis the middle finger.

 

     Louis ran into the dancing couple in the middle of the yard and hugged them. Harry and Liam followed suit and soon enough, the group fell in a heap on the ground, too happy to care about their suits.

 

     They lie on the grass for what felt like hours, Niall’s head resting in Zayn’s beating heart. Niall has never been so contented with his life until now.


End file.
